


Vantage

by WonkyWonka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonkyWonka/pseuds/WonkyWonka
Summary: he was the youngest medic who has graduated from the medical academyhe was the youngest medic who has entered ANBUhe was the youngest field medic who has been on S -ranksoh, mind you, did i forget to mention he was blind?





	Vantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I have so many things to say, but this will probably be deleted after a few weeks so listen up: 
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry for being on hiatus for almost three months. I have no excuses (I guess) but now I have a more flexible schedule so I can actually update and think of any plot holes I could possibly make. 
> 
> 2\. This story has rewritten. Slightly. The name of my OC has changed, the timeline is the same though, his occupation as an iryo nin is the same, but I will start the story off from the start, like during Minato's time, and not when the entire Naruto series starts. 
> 
> 3\. And yes, if you have read the tags, my OC has been reincarnated into this world, but he has no knowledge of Naruto and the plot whatsoever because he died in another anime BnHA. Yes, I know, weird, but don't blame me. 
> 
> 4 There's gonna be angst and lots of stuff that may cause emotional rollercoasters so hang on tight. 
> 
> There, I 'm pretty sure I'm done: here's my renewed prologue and I hope you will continue supporting my story.

It may or may not have been Hashirama Senju’s fault, but the founding of the First Shinobi Village seemed to egg on more wars and conflicts (and the deaths that follow closely behind).

This is a bold opinion of course, for no one will ever crave for peace and unity amongst the countries other than Hashirama Senju. For his achievements, he was respected, revered, and loved like a hero, especially as the first Hokage of Konohagakure.

Even after his death in the First Great Shinobi War, in which many speculate to have been started by the tensions between the different shinobi villages from other countries, Hashirama seemed to always overshadow the silent heroes that have been present a long, long time before Konoha itself.

The healers. The medics. The doctors. The ones who fight for others’ lives, ones who witness far more deaths than even veteran shinobi themselves. They sought out different, new ways to heal their patients to the best of their abilities, some even turning to various poisons, a fatal method deadly to both the healer and the patient. They further advanced their knowledge, evolving, adapting, all to help others escape from the clasp of death itself.

Are they not true heroes? Are they not deserving of recognition? After all their long years toiling just to make sure the  _ shinobi  _ who throw themselves into war without any self-preservation come out of the battle alive?

So why was the shinobi glorified for their acts of violence when it was the medics who follow behind them, picking up every single scrap and cleaning after every single mess that the shinobi made? Why must the medics witness so much death, so much heartbreak, so many vacant, empty looks of those who lost everything?

All these thoughts have always stirred around the healers’ minds throughout the years, even as the term “iryo-nin” started to appear. It was discriminated against, of course, for the healers are humans, humans fear what they do not understand. They do not understand the concept of putting a medic with a ninja. Why save lives when you are also supposed to end them?

However, this discrimination slowly tided over, thanks to the prodigious Tsunade Senju, heir of the prestigious Senju line. The evolution she pioneered included the Four Iron Rules of Iryo-nin:

_ No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. _

_ No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines. _

_ No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. _

_ Only those who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Techniques of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws _

Of course, rules are made to be broken, and since the enforcement of these four rules, only one person seemed to be only one to be allowed to (or capable to) break them: Tsunade-sama’s first apprentice, and protégé, Hisui Seinashi.

  
  


 


End file.
